Heaven
by Yunagirlamy
Summary: They moved to England three years ago. But they never knew that three years after moving to England, Troy would move to Heaven.


**Author's Notes: My first _High School Musical_ story! Yay! I've been a big fan of _High School Musical_ ever since it premiered on Disney Channel UK, Friday 22nd September 2006, 6:00PM. I was in Year Eight, and I still had my school blouse and school trousers on when I was watching it. I sang along to every song, execpt _When There Was Me and You_ which I didn't know when I first watched the film. I thought it was an amazing film. So the next year when _High School Musical 2_ premiered on Disney Channel UK, Friday 21st September 2007, 6:00PM, you can bet I was watching it. And then... when I found out that _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_ was going to be released in the UK, Wednesday 22nd October 2008, in cinemas... I was estactic. I went to the cinema to see _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_ on Saturday 8th November 2008, at 40 minutes past one. How awesome is it that I can remember all that? Anyway, enough of me rambling on!**

Summary: They moved to England three years ago. But they never knew that three years after moving to England, Troy would move to Heaven.

Disclaimer: High School Musical and all the characters belong to Walt Disney. Not me.

-- is a scene change or a different point of view.

Enjoy!

_Heaven_

--

Gentle footsteps walked on the damp grass. The sky in the background was yellow, indicating it was early morning. Firm hands gripped a bouquet of flowers. A tear graced the young woman's cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying too much already. She was dressed in black—she had refused to dress in any other colours since _that day_.

The 28-year-old finally reached her destination. She kneeled down, and placed the flowers in front of the gravestone.

_Troy Bolton. _

_Loving son of Jack and Emma Bolton._

_Died in a car collision. _

_1990-2018._

_Once a wildcat, always a wildcat. _

"Once a wildcat…" the young woman whispered softly, "_always_ a wildcat. I'm _so_ sorry, Troy." Gabriella then placed a finger to her lips, and then reached over and touched the gravestone. "I love you, Troy Bolton."

Standing underneath a tree, a young man stood watching Gabriella Montez with his blue eyes, hands in his pockets. A sorrowful expression was worn upon his face. He watched as Gabriella stood up, and walked away from Troy's grave. The young man wanted to desperately go over to Gabriella, and tell her not to be upset.

But he had no choice. He had to let her grieve. He gazed away as Gabriella entered her car and drove away.

"I love you, Gabriella…" the man whispered. "If only I could be with you…" He strolled over to Troy Bolton's grave, and took a piece of folded-up paper out of his jeans pocket. He placed it on the ground, next to the flowers that Gabriella had left on there.

"I hope you find this note, Gabi."

The note read: _"To Gabriella Montez. This note is my goodbye to you. Since I never really got a chance to, because, who really knows when they're going to die in a car accident? I just wanted to tell you—you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I admit, the first time we sang together, I didn't fall in love straight away, but as we spent time together at East High, I gradually fell in love with you. In case you're wondering, it was about two hours after we sang 'What I've Been Looking For' together. Doing the winter musical with you was amazing. And especially singing 'Breaking Free'. For me Gabi, that will always be our song. I'm honoured of the fact that I got to share your first summer vacation at East High. Remember when we were on the golf course, and then the sprinklers went off? We had some amazing times in summer. And the prom. Being your date to the prom meant I was the luckiest guy in the world. I'm being serious Gabriella, I really am. I would love to share one last dance with you. But unfortunately, I can't. It's impossible for me to. I'm not really supposed to tell you this but… I'm still in the living world. However, to living people, I don't look like me. I look like someone completely different. I won't be on Earth forever though. Once I go to heaven, that's it. I'm gone. And that's why I wanted to tell you goodbye while I still have the chance. _

_Goodbye, Gabriella Montez._

_Love you forever._

_Troy Bolton."_

Troy gazed at all the headstones, and back at his, before walking out of the cemetery.

--

"So what film do you want to see, Miss Montez?" Troy took hold of Gabriella's hand, leading her to the left-hand side of the car. Gabriella smiled, and then giggled.

"Who says we have to see a film, Mr Bolton?" She replied.

"Well, we have many places we could go. The cinema, a restaurant, a theatre, even a café!" Troy smiled at his lover, and then shut the car door. He walked around to the right-hand side of the car, and got in. Troy placed his hands on the steering wheel and turned his head to look at Gabriella. "So, where to?"

--

Gabriella snuggled up to Troy as she kept her eyes on the film in front of them. Troy smiled, and leaned down so his mouth was close to Gabriella's ear.

"I love you, Miss Montez," he whispered. Gabriella kissed him tenderly as a response. Suddenly, she felt her mobile vibrating in her pocket. She retrieved it, and saw that she had one new text message. She read the text message—and groaned inwardly.

"Troy, I have to go back home. My Mom's just texted me saying she wants to speak to me on the phone alone…"

"It's okay Gabi, you can go. I don't mind. Take a taxi back. Here, £20 for the taxi," Troy said as he handed her the money. Gabriella smiled a warm smile, kissed Troy on the cheek, then ran out of the room, and out of the cinema so she could hurry back home.

--

Troy walked out of the cinema. He wasn't thinking of the film he had just seen, but of Gabriella. He was worrying himself sick of whether she had gotten back home safely or not. He hoped to god that she had. He really did.

Troy entered his car, and started up the engine. He turned the headlights on, and then drove out of the car park and onto the left-hand side of the road. Troy kept one hand on the wheel, and the other leaning up against his head. He was driving down the high street, thoughts of Gabriella in his mind. Troy didn't realise how much he was thinking of Gabriella. He didn't notice the drunk driver heading his way. However, when he noticed…

It was too late. It seemed like it was going on forever, but in fact, it was over in seconds. The drunken driver (who was driving a big Porsche Cayenne Turbo) crashed head on into Troy's – what seemed tiny compared to the Porsche) Mazda MX5. Unfortunately, Troy couldn't get out of his car. He couldn't even move a muscle.

He died on impact.

--

The Staffordshire police arrived on the scene ten minutes later, and arrested the drunken driver. An ambulance from Staffordshire District Hospital was also called. The police checked Troy for any identification of who he was.

One police officer, PC Trent, finally managed to find identity on Troy.

"Let's see who we have here…" PC Trent said as he opened Troy's wallet. He rummaged through, and found a driving license—and an identity card. The identity card had Troy's date of birth, age… everything that provided useful information for the police. It also told the Staffordshire police that Troy was an American, who had permanently moved to England.

--

It was 9:10PM when Gabriella heard on knock on the door. "Coming!" she called out after a second knock opened. She opened the door, to find two police officers standing there. "Erm, good evening, officers. What's the problem?"

"I think it would be best if we came in, Ma'am," one of them responded. Gabriella slowly nodded and let the police officers in. She knew that wasn't a good sign. She had read it in magazines. Whenever something terrible had happened to a loved one, the police always came to your house and told you.

"Do you want some tea? Or coffee?" Gabriella asked, walking into the living room.

"You should sit down, Ma'am. We have some unpleasant news to tell you."

Gabriella sat down on a chair, and let tears fill up her eyes. "Something's happened to Troy, hasn't it?" She asked tearfully. One of the police officers nodded.

"We're sorry, Miss…?"

"Montez."

"Right. We're sorry Miss Montez, but Mr Bolton was involved in a car accident. His car was hit head on by another car that was larger then his. We regret to inform you that Mr Bolton died on impact."

Gabriella immediately burst into tears. She knew where to bury Troy's body, though. In his hometown, in Albuquerque.

--

Troy sat on a bench, listening to music on his MP3 Player. He didn't listen to rock music, or hip-hop. No. He listened to slow love songs. Each and every song reminded him of Gabriella. He only wished he could be with Gabriella.

Gabriella was _his_ idea of Heaven.


End file.
